ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mithra: Guide to Job Selection
Job Selection Mithra are very all-round like Humes, but they have higher magical and flexible attacks. Lower Vitality and Strength are made up by high Agility and Dexterity. Mithra make excellent Thieves, Rangers, Ninjas, and good mages. Always keep in mind that race should be your absolute last concern when making your alter-ego, as skill and equipment are far more important. Feel free to add your own thoughts here as well. Bard is a very race-forgiving job, as only two stats play vital roles in a Bard's play. Mithra have a lot of MP, which is crucial to keeping Cures up as a support player. The unfortunate side to this job/race combo is the lack of Charisma, which helps keep the Bard's enfeebles to a max. However, there is a lot of gear early levels and up in the game that gives +CHR, so a Mithra Bard won't have a hard time keeping that stat up to par with the other races. |width="50%" valign="top"| Beastmaster Starting Stats Mithra Beastmasters suffer from a lack of Charisma, which can be thankfully made up for with all of the CHR+ gear in the game. Since Mithra have decent MP, a good White Mage support job can really help when soloing. High Dexterity and Agility can also help with keeping damage over time and evasion up respectively. Low Strength unfortunately hinders the damage per hit of a Mithra Beastmaster, but it's all a matter of preference how to play in the long run anyway. A Mithra's high Intelligence stat is also a boon to the job, as it boosts the job ability Tame, which is a very useful job ability for when Charm does not take effect. With low CHR mitigated with high INT and MP, Mithra can make a very viable Beastmaster. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Black Mage Starting Stats Mithra have the second-best of both of a Black Mage's stats, MP and Intelligence. That being said, Mithra benefit from high damage per spell, as well as a large MP pool to keep things kicking. Their naturally high Agility stat helps them to avoid too much damage from unwanted aggression. However, low HP and Vitality can make this defensively-weak job more vulnerable. Even with all that said, it's not a good idea to prioritize defense or evasion gear. MP and INT are still key stats in the job. |width="50%" valign="top"| Blue Mage Starting Stats Blue Mage seems to call for a lot of different stats in the game. Mithra are quite all-round statistically. Not as much as Humes, but they have their own charm. That being said, Blue Mage can also be played as almost anything in the game from Tank to Support, to Damage-dealer. Their modest MP lets Mithra kick in battle a lot longer than other races, but will be a little lacking on STR mostly for "Physical" spell damage. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Corsair Starting Stats Mithra plays this job very well in any scenario. With a high Agility stat, Mithra can deal damage with the best of them. If a Mithra so chooses to play as a support Corsair, she can do that too thanks to a nice MP pool as well. Their lack in Mind doesn't affect this choice much, but their fourth ranking in Strength might hinder a Mithra's ability to deal damage. Keep in mind, though, that there are lots of items to fix up any race's weaknesses. |width="50%" valign="top"| Dancer Starting Stats Mithra Dancers can make great healer in an exp party. Mithra's high Dexterity makes for great Accuracy for TP gain, which is vital for a Dancer. Mithra's high Agility provides the extra evasion a Dancer would need to put up shadows and avoid damage when they take hate or when soloing. Though a Mithra are a little low on Charisma, which gives Curing Waltz the extra healing power, it can be made up easily by macroing in gear. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Dark Knight Starting Stats Mithra play Dark Knight very well. They have high Dexterity, which means that accuracy will be up a lot more than other races. Their low Strength can be good in some cases. Dark Knights are natural born hate-stealers, and with extra DEX and hindered STR, they can get fast TP without accumulating too much hate. Mithra also have very high Intelligence and MP, so the ability to Magic Burst for a lot of damage, and able to do that more often than most races can be a great boon to a Dark Knight. |width="50%" valign="top"| Dragoon Starting Stats Mithra make great Dragoons. The major problem with the job is its low accuracy in earlier levels, which is brought to justice by a Mithra's high Dexterity stat. High DEX also means more TP over time with less hate, and will also really help with more powerful, multi-hit weapon skills such as Double Thrust or Penta Thrust. However, in the damage-dealer end, Mithra's lower Strength can slow down the job's damage per hit. With that being said, Mithra should try to balance attack and accuracy (through STR and DEX or otherwise). Soloing Dragoons require a White Mage support job and MP. Mithra definitely do not lack in the MP department. With that being said, Mithra can last longer by casting a spell such as Dia, while their Wyverns cure them. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Monk Starting Stats Mithra makes a dangerous Monk race, since it has low Vitality and HP. Unfortunately, the race has a low Strength stat as well for keeping damage per hit up. However, low STR is negated through a high Dexterity, which allows for higher damage over time and more TP. Low Mind will also lower the damage dealt through Chi Blast, although there is a lot of MND+ gear in the game to help with that. Low VIT also means less HP healed through Chakra. They make up for low defense with high evasion thanks to a high Agility stat. |width="50%" valign="top"| Ninja Starting Stats Mithra make wonderful Ninja. Since Ninja has been permanently deemed an evading tank, Mithra have a really good role in this job. Every race plays this job in its own way. Mithra keep damage over time through their high Dexterity, half-decent Strength, and through spell accuracy and damage through their Intelligence. And with an unmatched Agility stat, Mithra also feel the power through evasion and ranged accuracy. The strong downside to Mithra Ninja is their lack of Vitality, so if their Utsusemi is down, and they end up not evading the attack, they'll take a lot of damage and put both her and the healer at risk. It's also good to note that Mithra, though they don't have the worst, have a loss in Strength, so hate through attacks alone might be hard to keep up. If you are one of the few people who want to play Ninja in a non-tank way, Mithra can be seen great, too. The highest damaging weapons in the game, Shurikens, benefit greatly from a Mithra's high AGI stat. High Intelligence helps with dealing damage through the elemental wheel, and may help land enfeebling Ninjutsu. Their high DEX is still only hindered by their low STR, but that shouldn't let you down. There is a lot of damage-dealing gear out there. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Paladin Starting Stats Like its Ninja rival, Paladins can be played well as any race, but played differently. Mithra falls between Tarutaru and Hume Paladin, in the sense that the race has more magic-related stats than a Hume, but more physical-related stats than a Tarutaru. Mithra Paladins have very high MP, so their healing magic doesn't go to waste. This makes up for their lack in Strength and Vitality in that it helps them not only keep hate, but ease off the healing of the party's healer(s). Their high Dexterity helps with the lack of Strength in terms of damage over time. High Intelligence also keeps away unwanted magical damage. It's best as a Mithra to work on your physical stats more, since your magical stats are quite high as it is. Work on HP, DEF, and VIT the most; especially farther into the game. |width="50%" valign="top"| Puppetmaster Starting Stats Puppetmaster was created to be like Summoner, not so much like Dragoon. In that sense, the job is supposed to rely on supporting its pet, instead of its pet supporting it. With all that said, the Puppetmaster really should prioritize its Automaton before his or herself. As a support-role job for your pet, you can have a wide variety of choices in what you do. You may easily backup tank, support damage-deal, or heal, while your Automaton heals, nukes, tanks, or deals damage. White Mage and Warrior are both very good support jobs for Puppetmaster. All depending on how you want to play it. Since the Automaton is the main prop in the job, race isn't of much importance. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Ranger Starting Stats The high Agility of the Mithra helps them play this job pretty well. They will have pretty good Ranged Accuracy thanks to their high Agility. You will still want to boost your AGI a little bit though if you do play a Mithra Ranger. One thing that Mithra Rangers lack is high Strength. This is definitely a stat you will want to stock up on. Don't forget to to boost your Ranged Attack and Ranged Accuracy if you can though - Ranged Accuracy will help more than Agility for landing your ranged attacks. |width="50%" valign="top"| Red Mage Starting Stats Mithra Red Mages have a lot of Intelligence and MP to play with. Their Mind isn't terrible either. MND and INT are crucial for Red Mages, since they directly affect your spells' magical accuracy for white and black magic respectively. High Dexterity means that a meleeing Mithra Red Mage will hit more often, which is a lot better than per-hit damage in a Red Mage's case. It's better to deal zero damage with your attack, but hit with a lot of oomph with your Enspells, since they give no TP per hit to the monster (unfortunately to you as well). |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Samurai Starting Stats Mithra Samurai have a lot more damage over time than other races due to high Dexterity. Since a Samurai's main stat goal, especially later on in the game is Accuracy, a Mithra's already high Dexterity will help a lot with that. Strength is more of a factor when it comes to Weapon Skills, as it won't affect your TP gain like a hit-or-miss scenario would. It's still advised to increase every stat as high as possible, though. |width="50%" valign="top"| Scholar Starting Stats Mithra Scholar follows basically the same guidelines as a Red mage. Mithra's high Intelligence and MP will allow for more damaging Elemental magic which Scholar specialize in more then a Red mage. Their low Mind can simply be made up with in gear when playing the healing role in a party. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Summoner Starting Stats A Summoner's main stat is MP. Since Mithra have the second-highest base MP, they're quite well off. They also have pretty all-round Mind and Intelligence for nukes and cures. A good White Mage support job and a ton of MP gear will help a Mithra Summoner go a long way. Beyond MP Mithra will want to focus on reducing avatar MP costs along with everyone else (through equipping elemental Staves and such). |width="50%" valign="top"| Thief Starting Stats Mithra is a very popular choice for Thieves. The two go together like hydrogen and oxygen (in a chemical standpoint). Thief's two primary stats are Agility and Dexterity, and those two stats are what Mithra have the highest of in the whole game. Agility and Dexterity have direct impact on how much a Thief deals with Trick Attack and Sneak Attack respectively. Mithra's natural lack in Strength can be made up through gear, but it's always best to have DEX and AGI gear for issuing a Sneak Attack Trick Attack play. |- |width="50%" valign="top"| Warrior Starting Stats Mithra Warriors have fun doing both of a Warrior's jobs: tank and damage-dealer. They tank very well thanks to their phenomenal Agility, which directly influences Shield, Parrying, and Evasion right off the hop. It may also have an effect on Counter for any Warriors tanking with /Monk. The only downside to Mithra tanks are their naturally low Vitality and semi-low HP. Damage-dealing Mithra have high Dexterity, which helps a lot when it comes to damage over time. The only problem with Mithra in this category is their low Strength, which can be made up through gear and food easily. |width="50%" valign="top"| White Mage Starting Stats Mithra have the second-highest MP stat in the game, so it's not a bad choice to take this as a job. Mind will only help so far, as cures have a demanding soft cap which happens 3-4 levels after the spell is learned anyway. The exception to this rule being Cure V, which has no soft cap, and can go as high as a White Mage's Mind permits. That, and of course enfeebling magic accuracy. High Agility matched with a White Mage's already naturally high Agility makes Mithra White Mages evade even without a lot of evasion gear. |width="50%" valign="top"| |} Credit for the Starting Stats goes to Total FFXI